Nobody's Friend/Part 1: Mining After Dark
10:16 PM I just started up my laptop computer. I am so excited to start playing Minecraft! I haven't played the game in a long time. I love this game. Anyways, I have decided to play Singleplayer, because what's I don't have any servers or something like that. My world is currently loading. I spawn in the jungle, watching a wild ocelot run around. The one thing I find strange right now is the music. It's a bit quieter than usual. But whatever, because that's just the volume. I start running around until I get out of the jungle and wind up on a sunny beach. The sky then changed to a dark one as raindrops fell, and the regular music stopped playing, and all you could hear were the game's sound effects. This is very unlike Minecraft, which is why I am now questioning what is going on. 10:38 PM Now, I hear footsteps, and the weird part is that they're from the game, not real life. It's like somebody was in the game, but they weren't. Anyways, I was able to create a small shack using my wood, and I had the materials to make a furnace. Although the cobblestone I used was cobblestone that was lying around in the local swamp. I don't even know why, or why there happened to be sixty blocks of it. But eventually, I hear a crack through my headphones. I look back, realizing there is a hole in one of the shack's walls. My chest is also broken, and there were many items missing from it. I begin freaking out. There's just to much going on. I want the game to just go back to normal! As time ticks, I explore my world, before I start hearing footsteps again. This time, it isn't from the game, but from real life. I look around, noticing nobody was around me. But while I was looking away from my screen, a shatter sound effect plays, so I look back at the game. The glass window I had placed is no longer there, not even the miniature version. Somebody had broken it. 10:47 PM I'm literally looking over my shoulder constantly, the footsteps from real life and the game making me paranoid. I decide to play in creative mode eventually, because I want to play some audio. So I intentionally pop in Disc 13 and just start listening to the sound effects as I continue to build a house I started working on. But when I get to the downstairs bathroom, I see a flash of a black figure. Then the game told me that somebody called Entity left the game, which is just too creepy for me. But like the idiot I am, I keep playing. 11:06 PM So many weird things are happening with this game tonight. First the music stopped, then the footsteps were audible, and now there is an entity. I wish things could just go back to normal where I just play the game with no bad stuff happening. I'm seeing this black figure again out of a downstairs house window, except it looks slightly red. The game says that Entity left the game again, and that's when I decide that the line has been crossed. I break the window, jump down, and look around for anything else that's out of the ordinary. And right then, there's no paranormal element or figure in my sight. Confused, I turn back around and head to the house. 11:13 PM I've decorated the Minecraft house's bedrooms, and I'm currently working on the kitchen. And so I'm working— WAIT. Uh, what the the heck? Why did my door just open? Oh, shoot, someone is in the game. Possibly a hacker. Do I want to keep playing this game? This is giving me chills. Damn. Anyways, I'm in the kitchen working. But I see somebody out the window. Crap. I can't take this. This is just to much. I'm gonna hurt someone in a moment. As soon as I find out who's there. 11:31 PM The trouble gets worse. But I am going to avoid it by walking into the bathroom. Wait... what the hell? I see the entity again, this time it's all gray with yellow eyes. It's staring right in my direction. I step back, afraid. But desperate times call for desperate measures. So I try to hit it, but it vanishes right before my eyes. And this is a big problen, because who knows where it could be right now? 11:54 PM I wait at the back of my house for the figure to come back. Unfortunately, I start to get sleepy and I begin dozing off. I wake up when I hear a laugh from the game. Like as if somebody made the Joker laugh and Batman can't turn it off. I get nervous as crap. It is all too weird. I want this all to just end already. It goes from Joker laugh to someone screaming. I get even more nervous and I just start running around, searching like a madman. Category:X-Inbox Category:Singleplayer Category:Creepypasta Category:PC Minecraft Category:Mysterious Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Nobody's Friend